User blog:LionHeartKIng/The Book of Combos for Kiwami Arms
Hi guys, typing in about 2 AM is a bit rusty, but I am forced to pull an all-nighter today, so things happen. The subject of this super-late blog is the Summon of "Harvest Musou - Kiwami Arms", a very powerful 4000 ATK monster that requires 1 "Lockseed" Tuner (which can be treated as a Level 3 monster for that Summon) and "Harvest Musou - Kachidoki Arms", which in turn, it needs "Kachidoki Lockseed" for its Summon. I am going to show you some combos you can pull out even in the Link era, which aims at the Summon of "Kiwami Arms", using the "Harvest Musou" deck. Combo #1 * Normal Summon "Harvest Musou - Gaim" (1600/1000). * Use the effect of "Gaim", searching "Orange Lockseed" from your Deck to your hand. * Since "Orange" is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect, you can Special Summon "Orange" (1500/1000). * Special Summon "Kachidoki Lockseed" from your hand, since you control a "Harvest Musou" monster. (2100/0). * Use "Gaim" and "Kachidoki Lockseed" (which goes to the Battle Zone, which little matters for the combo) to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kachidoki Arms" (3000/2600). * Treat "Orange" as a Level 3 monster and Tune with "Kachidoki Arms" ("Orange" again goes to the Battle Zone, but it contributes little for the combo) to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kiwami Arms" (4000/4000). Combo #2 * Normal Summon "Harvest Musou - Gaim Yami" from your hand. (1800/1000). * Use its effect, Special Summoning "Melon Lockseed" (800/2000) (it contributes little to the combo to Summon a "Harvest Musou Token" by the effect of "Melon", but you can place any "Lockseed" in its stead, besides "Kachidoki". In this example, we are using "Melon".) * Special Summon "Kachidoki Lockseed" from your hand, since you control a "Harvest Musou" monster. (2100/0). * Use "Gaim" and "Kachidoki Lockseed" (which goes to the Battle Zone, which little matters for the combo) to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kachidoki Arms" (3000/2600). * (Treat the "Lockseed" you just Summoned by Step #2 as a Level 3 monster, if it is not Level 3) and Tune with "Kachidoki Arms" to Synchro Summon "Harvest Musou - Kiwami Arms" (4000/4000). Combo #3 * Special Summon "Harvest Musou - Marika" from your hand, since you control no monsters (1700/1400). * Special Summon "Kachidoki Lockseed" from your hand, since you control a "Harvest Musou" monster. (2100/0). * Normal Summon "Banana Lockseed" from your hand. (1600/1200) (it can be any "Lockseed" monster, but in our example, it will be "Banana") * Tune "Kachidoki" and "Marika" to Synchro Summon "Kachidoki Arms" (3000/2600). * Tune "Kachidoki Arms" and "Banana" (for our example, it can be any other "Lockseed" monster, provided its Level is changed to 3 by "Kiwami") to Synchro Summon "Kiwami Arms" (4000/4000). Combo #4 * Normal Summon "Harvest Musou - Sigurd" (1500/1800). * Use the effect of "Sigurd" to Special Summon "Marika" (1700/1400). * Use the effect of "Marika", Tributing it to Special Summon any "Lockseed" monster from your Deck (in our example, we will use "Melon Energy Lockseed" (1000/1000). * Special Summon "Kachidoki Lockseed" from your hand, since you control a "Harvest Musou" monster. (2100/0). * Tune "Kachidoki" and "Sigurd" to Synchro Summon "Kachidoki Arms" (3000/2600). * Tune "Kachidoki Arms" and "Banana" (for our example, it can be any other "Lockseed" monster, provided its Level is changed to 3 by "Kiwami") to Synchro Summon "Kiwami Arms" (4000/4000). Supplementary Moves * Use "Harvest Musou - The Golden Fruit" to ensure that the Synchro Summons will not be countered. * After you Synchro Summon "Kiwami", you can banish it, to Special Summon "Harvest Musou - Lord Baron", with a tremendous 8000 ATK and an effect that copies that of "Kiwami", and also the ability to change an opponent's battling monster's ATK to its original ATK. Category:Blog posts